The plan
by InsaneGreenWriter
Summary: The plan is made by Hamish


Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society or any of the characters. 'Sigh' Oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Chapter One  
>"Why do they always have to make things so difficult?" Kat wondered to herself as she watched Gabriella dangle 200 feet above a well-paved plaza. Her eyes followed the extension cord she was holding onto up to Hamish's hand. She wasn't worried about the extension cord breaking (the Bagashaws had thoroughly tested it), and she wasn't worried about Gabriella falling one bit. She was more worried about Hamish doing his job too well. The plan was simple. Hamish was to hand the priceless painting to Gabriella and make sure she didn't actually fall (not that Gabriella could fall.) However, the position that Hamish was in compared to her made it rather easy to look down her shirt. To say the least, Hamish was definitely enjoying the view. But if he doesn;t hurry up, someone is bound to notice the plumber just watching her swing back and forth.<br>"Note to self, remember to ALWAYS put Hamish on the explosives crew with Angus. Not that they cause any less trouble there."  
>The forth explosion shook the building. Gabriella slipped down the extension cord a good five feet to add effect. This whole time she had been screaming bloody murder, but now she let out a shriek that surprisingly didn't break any glass.<br>Hale looked up, now it was his turn in the spotlight. He jostled his way throught the crowd until he reached the fireman next to Mr. Bridgeway.  
>Putting an expression on his face that was a perfect mix of angry and worried, he screamed in the guys face, "What are you doing just standing around? My sister is in a life-threatening situation!" He jabbed his finger in the man's chest to accent every word.<br>"If you don't get her down right now, I will take back my donation and call my father about this episode. Trust me, my father is not a man to be scared of a lawsuit. Especially when he is the one sueing."  
>The owner of the building was trying to speak, however, he wasn't doing so well, "Mr. Knightsbury, I-I-I-I'm I'm s-s-s-sure w-we can, can get h-her do-o-one s-s-s-oon."<br>"I don't want to hear any more talk! I want you to get my sister down, NOW!" He continued screaming at the top of his lungs.  
>Kat had been watching this whole scene from nearby. W.W. Hale the fifth was turning out to be a great con-man. It was almost fate that he had been home that night. They had been looking for a good guy to join the team for a while.<br>"So far, so good," she thought to herself. Everyone she could see had done their job correctly. "AAAHH," Kat yelled as she tripped over Mr. Bridgeway's foot. Her windmilling arms caught onto his sports jacket before she fell. "Oops, sorry," she gave him an apologetic smile and patted him on the chest.  
>He was too concerned by Mr. Knightsbury and his 'sister' to notice the thin piece of plastic carefully placed back into his inside pocket. He didn't even see Hale's sly wink.<br>Hamish ran up to Mr. Bridgeway, "My co worker is stuck in the basement with your stupid furnace! I have been working with that guy for five years!"  
>"Oh my! This day keeps getting worse," Mr. Bridgeway said holding his head. "I can't deal with all this strain. As soon as this building stops shaking we will get your sister," he said nodding to Hale, "and your co worker," looking at Hamish, "out of that building."<br>"It might be too late then!" Hale screamed in his face, "I want you to fix this RIGHT NOW!"  
>Hale then turned his anger on the fireman. "Get someone up there and get her down! I don't care how you do it, just so long as you do it now and she is not harmed one bit."<br>"Sir," the fireman said in a surprisingly calm voice. "we are doing the best we can. There are people standing under her with a safety net and also have people readily agreed to go into save her after the shaking stops.  
>"Wow, they're all male," Hale thought to himself when the volunteering firefighters were pointed out to him. "I guess that's not all that surprising. It is Gabriella after all."<br>"Fine," he said out loud. "I guess that will have to be soon enough".  
>Just then, the building stopped shaking. "What? I thought there were supposed to be five explosions?" Hale barely stopped himself from saying out loud.<br>Hamish gave Hale a quick grin when no one was looking. Even though it was a grin, it looked a little nervous.  
>"Alright people!" The fireman screamed, "You volunteered, so get your butts up there!"<br>Since the shaking had stopped all the men started happily toward the building.


End file.
